The present invention relates to low-fat content spreads. More particularly, the present invention relates to diet products of this type having low caloric densities and to processes for preparing them.
In our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 095,626, filed concurrently with this application, there is described a low-fat-content, butter-flavored spread and a process for preparing it. That spread can have fat contents of from 5 to 40% based on total weight and is solid at 40.degree. F. That product is surprising in a number of respects for its close simulation of butter, and is especially surprising because of its low fat content. The description of that invention and the prior art relating to it are specifically incorporated herein by reference to said U.S. Ser. No. 095,626.
It has now been found that this new product and the process for making it have application to the production of a wide variety of spreads using flavors other than butter.